


Meeting You Once Again

by YourRegina4Ever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRegina4Ever/pseuds/YourRegina4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would you spend your time with the woman you loved, if you knew you only had seven hours, to be with her, every six months? Emma and Regina are in their fifties and every so often, they get the chance to see one another. Will this be the time they confess their feelings for each other? Or will they spend the next forty years letting unspoken words keep them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on several SQ fanfics, and I decided to post the first chapter of this one. I know on tumblr some of you have been sending me prompts. At the moment, I'm not taking any right now because I have about 20 of my own prompts that I'm working on. I figured while I'm still working on writing the fourth chapter of "A Lover's Demise", I would post the first chapter of this fanfic. I hope you enjoy. It is my second fanfic, so bear with me since I'm still learning. As always, reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated.

Every six months, the train rolls on by. The same time, the same day of the week, the same conductor, and the same two people. You wouldn't think to look at them if you were sitting there on the train after getting on it, or even if you were getting off the train on that particular stop. No, you would probably be more concerned on what you had going on than paying any heed to the two women - one on the platform and the other waiting for the train to stop before stepping foot onto the platform. If you were looking at them for even a second, you'd see the love between them written clearly on their faces – from their smiles that glistened like the sun, to the way their eyes lit up as if it were Christmas morning. You would think they hadn't seen each other in years, yet at the same time, you would think they never left each other.

No, you wouldn't think that these two women were simply just friends. You wouldn't think that two people who loved each other so much would let it all slip away because of a misunderstanding. Yet every six months for seven hours for the past forty years, they come back to each other. Maybe now that you know part of their story, you'll pay close attention who is on the platform and who steps onto the platform when the train arrives. And maybe you'll be brave enough and go over to them and tell them both the words that they never got to say to each other. Because maybe, you see a part of yourself in them or maybe you realize that while you can never get back the time you lost, every second that you spend with that special person, will make every second that much more important.

* * *

Emma Swan sat on one of the benches at the train station. The train station had changed little in the past forty years. It was as if time knew better to leave this place well alone. It was as if there was a silent agreement among everyone in this town and the next several towns over that this train station remain the same in both design and style. Granted, there were renovations every few years to ensure that the station was up and running and different people filled the platforms instead of the same ones who came here forty years ago. Every so often, she would get up and stretch. She kept glancing at her watch looking at the time and pacing back and forth when sitting down became too much for her. When she sat back down on the bench one last time, she looked down on the bench and smiled. Engraved in the bench were the initials RM and ES surrounded by a heart with the word forever. She ran her fingers along the letters and the heart, recalling that wonderful day.

**Emma's POV**

So much has changed, my love. Gone are the days when we were happy and carefree. Gone are the days when we would stay up all night making love under the stars. Gone are the days when we would take a train ride together. Gone are the days when we would say "I love you" to each other at least once a day. Gone are the days when we would lay in silence on your living room sofa listening to the sound of your mother's grandfather clock. Gone are the days when we would race each other to Old Man's Creek and swing on that rope before jumping into the water. Gone are the days when we would sneak out late at night just to hear each other's heartbeats.

I think of all the memories we shared, and I ask myself if those days are truly gone. It gets harder each time I let you go. It gets harder each time I don't say the words I've been dying to tell you. It gets harder knowing that I only have seven hours with you every six months.

That was the arrangement, wasn't it? An arrangement that we both knew would leave us hurting each time we said and continue to say our goodbyes. An arrangement I was more than content with having because it meant I could still see you.

Letting you go and not running after you? The hardest decision I ever made and the biggest regret of doing so. You asked me to wait for you, but I refused because my pride meant more to me than you. Had I known you were going to object to it all, I would have gladly waited for you. I would have waited days, weeks, months, and years even, if I had known what I know now.

Here I am waiting for you, something I should have done long ago. I wait for you, just like I have been waiting for you, to come home, to come to me, ever since I was foolish enough to let you go. It amazes me to this day that you continue to come back when I did nothing but hurt you in the last few days before it all happened. To think that it took me all this time to figure it all out. You were always the smarter one between us. In fact, you were the one who said that I would kick myself when I figured it all out. Regina, I've missed you so.

**Regina's POV**

I look out the window and see the blur of trees and the tracks that seem to go on forever, even if in reality, it's just for miles. I've been on this train for forty years now, and in that time, I often find my thoughts focusing on you more so than what's happening in my life. How can I not when you're all I ever wanted? There are times when I'll wake up in the middle of the night lying in bed wishing it were you whose breathing I could hear and whose heartbeat I would gladly listen to before falling asleep.

Without realizing it, my fingers have found their way onto my necklace – the one you gave me right before our first kiss. You were so nervous, it was endearing. I couldn't help but laugh when you had almost dropped it. When you finally placed it around my neck, you looked at me straight in the eyes with that lovable smile on your face and said that as long as I had it on, we would be together all our lives. I kissed you right then and there, not caring if anyone saw because all that mattered was you and me, just like how it should have been, just like it should always be.

My thoughts of you are interrupted each time the train makes a stop. I sadly smile thinking of the time when I had gone back and went after you. I didn't care if I looked like a fool running after you because damn it, I wouldn't allow myself to lose the best part of me. When I finally got there, it was too late. I was too late. You had left, and all that remained was a letter you had written to me. I held that letter in my hands as tightly as I could putting it against my chest as I saw the train take you farther away from me, each time my eyes blinked.

I notice that it won't be long until I finally reach my stop. Each time I come back, my heart gladdens at the sight of you. My heart always manages to find you time after time in the crowd, before my eyes can find you. Although the years have aged us, I can still see the spitting image of the woman whose green eyes and blonde hair would sway and dance in front of me, every single time. When you smile at me, you make an old woman feel like she's seventeen again. When you hug me, I find nothing but peace and love in your arms.

You always say I'm the smartest one between the two of us. If that truly is the case, why didn't I take the next train and go after you? Why didn't I take off those heels and run across the street to find someone who could take me to the next stop? Why didn't I think to call ahead and have you stopped at the next town until I got there the next morning? Why didn't I look for you before that day happened and explain to you everything, so you would know that it would mean nothing to me?

I waited for you, Emma. I waited for you to come back. I waited for you until the next day, and even then, I kept coming back at that station, just waiting. Then, I realized that I had lost my chance with you. It wouldn't be until two weeks later when you came back that we would see each other again. But by then, we were both hurt and too afraid to move on from what happened.

You stayed for a month before moving away. Two months later, I had moved to another city. After three weeks of settling in my new house, I received a letter you had sent me. It had finally been forwarded to my new address, and I realized, I had missed yet another chance with you. I called the number that was written on the letter and realized you had moved again. One misunderstanding turned into two misunderstandings until it became a whole handful of misunderstandings.

If it hadn't been for your mother and your best friend, Ruby, we would have never spoken to each other again, much less have an arrangement. I thank your mother and Ruby for all they've done for us.

I continue to look out the window and realize my stop is soon approaching, for my heart is jumping in joy knowing it'll be with you again. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and smile knowing I'm home once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in the first chapter that anything written in POV is what they are thinking. Anything Emma and Regina say will have quotation marks. I do apologize for the delay. What with my exams and projects I had to do, most of my time was occupied. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Feel free to leave reviews. Thank you.

[Flashback to June 13, 1942]

**Emma's POV**

It's been six months since I first left you that day. It pained me to see the look in your eyes as the train took me farther away from that station. I wanted to run away with you and marry you or at the very least have our own ceremony. I wanted to run far away from this place and go somewhere we could be ourselves without having to hide our love for one another. I left a letter for you to read. It had all of the words I had yet to say. Sure, they weren't as grand or as eloquently put compared to what you could write, but those were the words I wanted to say and the best I could do. Let's face it, Regina. I've never been the one to speak through written words. Instead, I've always let my actions do the talking, and even the words I do write down, have only been for you.

I can't wait to see you again, my love. Two more hours, and we'll be reunited.

**Regina's POV**

As soon as I had stepped foot on this train, it seemed as if a million questions burst forth and flashed across my mind, the same questions that would keep me awake at night. I ask myself if you ever opened the letters I had written to you, if you ever read them, and if you kept any of my letters. Emma, did you not know how hard it was for me to watch you leave? Do you not know how long I waited for you at that station? I waited for you to come back that evening and even then I didn't dare leave in case you came back the next morning. I've been waiting to see you again. There are times when this all feels like a dream. After all, when did we become the ones who let misunderstandings stop us from speaking to one another? When did we become strangers to each other?

I look at my watch and know that in two hours, I will be back in your arms once more.

[Two hours later]

After Regina steps foot on the platform, she is surprised when she hears Ruby screaming. She smiles and laughs when Ruby picks her up to give her a hug. She stops laughing when she hears someone clear their throat. Ruby puts her down and steps to the side. It's Emma, and she's looking right at Regina. They hug one another and hold onto each other as tightly as they can and for as long as they can. Ruby is the one to clear her throat, alerting them to the watchful eyes around them. Emma takes Regina's hand as they follow Ruby to her car. Ruby drives them to Emma's house and says she'll be back later to pick Regina up and bring her to the station. Ruby has barely driven off the street when Emma opens the door and pulls Regina in.

**Regina's POV**

"Please, Emma. I _need_ to feel you. I _want_ to touch you. I need to know this isn't all a dream. I want you."

"Bed" I hear her demand.

"Too. Far. Floor. Closer" I growl.

Thinking of Emma and imagining I was with her instead of Graham was the only way I could even stomach the thought of being intimate with Graham. But the only person who I would ever be truly intimate with, would always be Emma. The only person who I would give myself freely to, would always be Emma. Here she stood right in front of me, wearing the dress I had made for her. Her dress revealed nothing to eyes not belonging to mine.

Now was not the time for words. The questions would have to wait. I could see how much she needed and wanted this with me. I could see how much she needed to forget what happened between us, even if it was only for a little while. I could see and feel the urgency of it all when she spun me around and easily unhooked my bra before pushing me onto the floor.

My dress had long disappeared after she had closed the front door to her house. I can see her nostrils flaring while her eyes stare deeply into mine. I can feel her eyes move up and down on me when I desperately want to feel her hands all over my body. She then proceeds to wet her finger before using it to trace the outline of my body. I curse myself for losing control as I shudder by what she has just done.

I can tell she is quite pleased with herself when I see a hint of a smirk on her face. I lean up to kiss her and pull her close to me. I feel her use her knee to rub against my core all while squeezing my breasts and kissing me on the lips.

Each second that passes without her touching me where I need her to, makes me even wetter. Knowing her, she would wait until I could no longer handle the teasing. She always loved drawing it out until I would finally succumb to my orgasm. She loved seeing me come undone by her and for her.

**Emma's POV**

I could feel her getting closer and closer to coming undone and going over the edge. If I had my way, I would tease her for the rest of the time she was here and only giving her, her release when Ruby had to pick her up.

Her moans encourage me to quicken my pace. I give her nipples several twists before I suck them. I hear her begging me to take her and when I refuse to do so, she bites my bottom lip and slides her tongue inside of my mouth. Our tongues fight for dominance, and when we resume our kiss, I am reminded of the fact that her lips are intoxicating and always smell like apples mixed with cinnamon. I can feel myself soaking with desire and growl as I shove three fingers inside of her, not even waiting for her to adjust as I thrust in and out as fast as I possibly can.

It isn't long when the woman I love, more than anything in the world, comes for me. I slowly pull out my fingers and suck my fingers one by one. I'm about to tuck in a stray curl behind her ear when she grabs my wrist and flips us over.

"My turn." I hear her say her voice dripping with sex. I nod my head and bite my lip to prevent any smart aleck comment from escaping my mouth. I had absolutely no intention of letting her stop. I soon hear myself moaning when I feel her rake her nails up and down my thighs. She spreads my legs easily with one hand, and I groan when she doesn't enter me. I open my eyes and see a smirk on her face.

"I don't like being teased, Emma."

"I don't either, Regina. Please. I promise, I won't tease you as much."

"Funny how the tables are turned" Regina says as she slaps my breasts – twenty times each.

"Regina, please grant me my release. I gave you yours, didn't I?"

"Very well then, dear." Regina rubs my clit as she thrusts two fingers inside of me and just like that, I have an orgasm for the first time in months.

* * *

They laid there for quite some time, catching their breaths as they basked in their afterglow. Limbs were entangled with one another. They could only move to turn their heads to face one another. Smiles made their presence known by appearing on both of their faces. An hour later, Emma got up and helped Regina gain her footing as she stood up. Emma quickly put her dress back on and headed into the kitchen to make them lunch. They then finished lunch and sat down on the couch to listen to the radio. All is well until Emma speaks up.

"Why didn't you have faith in me?"

"When did you lose your faith in me?"

"I would have married you! But no! You _had_ to marry him! Graham of all people! You didn't even tell me, Regina! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME! Did I not matter? Was I not enough?"

"Of course, you matter! Of course, you are enough! You were the one who said I would never have to explain myself to you. You were the one who said you would always stay and that you would never run away. You were the one who said that if two people loved each other, they would do anything and everything to be together! Did you even read the letters I wrote to you? Did you? Emma, I didn't come here to fight with you. I came here to be with you because I want to be with you."

"You're right, Regina. I _was_ the one who said you would never have to explain yourself to me regardless of what you did. I _was_ the one who said that if two people loved each other, they would do whatever they could to be together. I _did_ say I would stay and never run away. But I'm not that person anymore. You know why?"

Emma takes a deep breath running her hand over her hair. Anger surfaced again as she recalled that day. She hadn't meant to yell at Regina, but how could she keep it in any longer? How could she keep how she felt about that day inside of her? Emma always knew she could tell Regina whatever was on her mind without any regrets, but now looking at Regina, Emma knew she would regret it later if she didn't say the words she had been holding in. Emma calms herself, makes a mental note not to yell or raise her voice, and looks at Regina once more before continuing.

"Because of that one day I came to visit you. You were with your mother, and _he_ was there. You told me you were sick, so what did I do? I made you soup and brought you some flowers. Sure they weren't your favorite flowers, but given the circumstances, it was the best I could do at the moment. There I was walking up to your front door. I knew your doorbell hadn't been working, and even if it had been working, I wouldn't have used it. You always knew when I would come even if it was at different times in the day. I heard laughter, and I figured Kathryn or Ruby was with you. I looked inside, and do you know what I saw?"

Whatever control Emma had left in her, went out the window as she started yelling once more. "I saw Graham with his hand on your shoulder while your own hand was on top of his knee! I saw the three of you laughing and enjoying your time with one another! I saw the way you two would occasionally glance at one another as if you two loved each other so much that you seemed to be lost in your own world! I know because that's how the two of us looked at one another! I know because that's how we always looked at each other! Damn it, Regina! You were my happy beginning, my happy ending, and everything in between! You still are!"

Regina gasps at Emma's admission. She's about to say something when the clock strikes three. She looks up at Emma. "I'm sorry, Emma. But I have to go now. Ruby will be here any minute to take me to the station. Please read the letters I wrote and sent to you. Please."

"No." Emma takes another deep breath, but surprises them both when she doesn't yell this time. Her voice is a low whisper, as if she's tired of it all. "No, Regina. There was a time when I would have done anything you asked me to do, and I wouldn't have even questioned it. There was a time when I would have stayed and ran after you. There was a time when I loved you enough to go into the next room and calm myself before coming back in the room. I'd make a joke and apologize for being so stupid. But no more. I'm not going to read those letters, Regina. They're going to stay up there in the attic in that damn box. Rats, bugs, and the weather will get to those letters before I ever do. Now, get out." Emma says the last few words with venom.

"Emma, please. I don't want to leave things this way. I want to make things right." Regina tries placing her hand on Emma's arm, but Emma pulls away.

Emma backs away from Regina, glaring at her. "Oh, now you want to make things right! Were you making things right when you _married_ him and _fucked_ him?"

Regina had been feeling the gradual loss of her control. She couldn't take any more of Emma's yelling. Regina slaps Emma across the face. Emma slaps Regina before pushing Regina back and slamming her against the wall. Emma kisses Regina passionately before pulling away, wiping her mouth against her arm, and punching the wall.

Besides the clock on the wall ticking the seconds away and their breathing, silence remains between them for several minutes. Each left in their thoughts and left wondering what to do next. Both wanted to move forward, but how could they do so if they both didn't know where to start? Surely, their visits couldn't always be about yelling and arguing at one another. Yet here they were, standing only a few inches apart when in reality it might as well have been several feet apart. Had the distance changed them?

* * *

Emma and Regina both kept looking around their surroundings and down at their feet when they should have been staring at the woman they loved right in front of them. There were brief seconds in which Emma would look up at Regina, admiring the woman right in front of her, before she would turn her eyes away. Regina took in Emma's form until their eyes locked upon one another. Regina closed the gap between them by placing her lips against Emma's. In their entire relationship thus far, they had never had a kiss quite like this. A kiss that said they were each trying in their own way. A kiss that said they were both sorry for any wrongdoings. A kiss that said that all that mattered was here and now. A kiss that said, "I love you, even _when_ you don't love me." As their kiss deepened, so did the message behind the kiss.

Their kiss is interrupted by a few honks outside. They sadly end their kiss and rest their foreheads against each other's. They pull each other close for a hug and breathe in the other's scent. Regina kisses Emma one more time and places her hand on the door handle. She looks at Emma and opens the door.

"There's Ruby. I'll understand if you don't want me to come back. Regardless of what anyone may tell you, I did it all for you and for us. I just want you to know that I'll always love you, even when you don't love me." With that, Regina leaves, and Emma stands there looking at the door, not even realizing when Ruby walks through it an hour later.

Ruby looks at Emma. "It's about time you read those letters, Emma."

Several hours after Ruby had left, Emma had gone upstairs to her room. Despite the distance between Emma and Regina, both fall asleep with tears in their eyes, each realizing they had let the love of their life slip away once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated. Next chapter will be happier, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I'll update when I can.


End file.
